


Svari-Bróðir

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood Brothers, Drunk Sex, M/M, Odin and Loki are little shits, Pre-Canon, Slow Build, Trust Issues, gratuitous use of kennings, sort of, that's why they like each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venne da lui una sera d'inverno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Svari-Bróðir

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia.
> 
> Prompt: Loki/Odino, Diventare fratelli di sangue.

  
  


 

 

 

__Disse Loki:  
  
Rammenti, Óðinn, che in principio noi  
abbiamo mischiato il nostro sangue?  
Dicevi che non avresti più bevuto birra,  
se non ce ne fosse stata per entrambi.  
  
Lokasenna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Venne da lui una sera d’inverno. Lo vide arrivare da lontano su un sentiero stretto e tutto ricoperto d’erba alta e di sassi, uno di quelli nascosti e dimenticati che passavano per foreste profonde dove le chiome scure degli alberi soffocavano la luce del Sole e altri luoghi segreti. Il tramonto rosso di sangue iniziava a stingere nel cielo terso, inghiottito pian piano da toni di blu e di viola sempre più cupi, e le ombre nere della notte incombente si allungavano verso di lui come per salutare il suo arrivo.  
  
Venne da lui con i capelli già intessuti di grigio sotto al cappello malconcio e il vento del nord che li faceva volare attorno al suo volto magro come le frange di uno stendardo di guerra, uno di quelli su cui si intrecciano figure di corvi con fili di lana nera e rune sottili come augurio per la battaglia. E Loki gli andò incontro, per raggiungerlo a metà strada - forse per curiosità, o forse perché i rami di Yggdrasil erano coperti di germogli verdi e delicati e lui era giovane, e non c’è nulla che attiri un giovane più della promessa di storie di battaglia.  
  
\- Cosa ti porta qui, viandante? - gli chiese, e poi, con un ghigno sulle labbra che a quel tempo erano ancora lisce e intatte: - E qual e il tuo nome, se posso chiedertelo? -  
  
Non che non sospettasse già chi potesse essere. Giravano voci, allora, a Jotunheim - voci su tre assassini bagnati del sangue di Ymir e voci di mondi nuovi, di nuovi dei e della mente astuta e fredda che li guidava dall’alto della loro cittadella d’oro, e poi altre voci di un’ombra che vagava per lande desolate cercando le Norne sole sapevano cosa - uno straniero in ogni terra, eternamente affamato di risposte alle domande più oscure, sempre in cerca di un nuovo grande saggio da sfidare in gare di enigmi e di indovinelli.  
  
E Loki - beh, spesso gli avevano detto che le sue orecchie erano troppo abili nel cogliere mormorii e sussurri, e che questo un giorno sarebbe stato la sua rovina, ma lui non se ne era mai curato. E _quelle_ voci in particolare, poi, erano troppo interessanti per non fermarsi a raccoglierle ovunque le trovasse come bacche succose nel sottobosco, troppo misteriose e troppo oscure per non desiderare di farvi luce sopra, di saperne ancora di più.  
  
Gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto poter confermare quei sospetti, però - vedere se il viandante sarebbe stato abbastanza incauto da rivelargli un segreto all’apparenza così innocuo ma in realtà così fondamentale. In fondo, _era_ stato abbastanza incauto da venire proprio nella terra degli Jotnar, e da solo.

Ma il viandante lo guardò in silenzio, studiandolo con una luce indecifrabile negli occhi chiari - lo guardò a lungo, e poi le sue labbra sottili si incurvarono appena in quello che avrebbe potuto passare per un sorriso.  
  
\- Puoi chiamarmi Gangleri, se vuoi - gli disse: - Per ora, è tutto ciò che sono. -  
  
Loki alzò un sopracciglio, e gli sorrise a sua volta. Quella era una buona risposta, e, a giudicare dal suo aspetto, non era troppo lontana dalla verità. - E se ti dessi cibo e un letto, fino a farti dimenticare la stanchezza del tuo cammino? - chiese ancora: - Cosa saresti, a quel punto? -  
  
Gangleri annuì, e una scintilla di soddisfazione o forse di divertimento brillò nei suoi occhi.  
  
\- Entrambi lo sapremo solo a quel punto, credo. -  
  
Lo portò nella sua casa, allora - o, almeno, in _una_ casa. Ne aveva molte, disseminate qua e là per Jotunheim. Rifugi nella solitudine delle montagne per i tempi in cui la sua compagnia non era troppo apprezzata per questa o quella ragione, nascondigli sicuri nel bosco, e anche un paio di luoghi che semplicemente gli erano piaciuti quando li aveva scoperti - Gangleri non era l’unico che amava viaggiare, anche se i suoi viaggi si spingevano più lontano di quelli di Loki.  
  
Questa comunque, era una delle _sue_ case, una di quelle che aveva costruito con le sue mani nel folto della foresta e che in altri giorni non avevano altri abitanti, tutti ignari della sua occasionale presenza. Gli sembrò il minimo della cortesia, per un ospite simile, e così lo condusse fin lì attraverso sentieri segreti tanto quelli da cui era arrivato.  
  
La carne che mangiarono e l’idromele e la birra che bevvero intorno al fuoco erano tutti rubati, invece, ma Loki non se ne preoccupò molto. In fondo, si trattava del pranzo di uno dei nobili della corte di Thrym, ed era sicuro che, se lo avesse saputo, Gangleri lo avrebbe apprezzato. E se non lo avesse fatto, beh, allora Loki avrebbe saputo se valeva la pena di continuare a dividere il suo cibo con lui. In ogni caso, avrebbe saputo qualcosa di più sull’ombra delle storie.  
  
Il viandante osservò la sua parte della cena - chiaramente troppo buona, troppo raffinata, troppo ricca per quella casa piccola e povera e che non aveva l’aria d’essere abitata spesso - e poi gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. Loki scrutò per un attimo i suoi occhi, cercando sul loro fondo, ma non vi trovò disprezzo né rimprovero - piuttosto, c’era curiosità, in quegli occhi, e interesse.  
  
Erano occhi intelligenti e intensi, quelli di Gangleri - occhi che, a tratti, lo fissavano come per analizzare ogni sua espressione, ogni suo piccolo gesto, e lo studiavano come per capire ogni cosa di lui.  
  
Forse era questo che faceva, nei suoi lunghi viaggi? Fermarsi in case straniere, e cercare di capire chiunque e qualsiasi cosa lo colpisse al momento? Loki si ripromise di scoprirlo - e di capire Gangleri a sua volta, come fosse una sfida.  
  
\- Io ti chiamerò Gangleri, per ora - gli disse, sorridendo compiaciuto per l’attenzione che gli era riservata: - Tu potrai chiamarmi ladro degli Jotnar. -  
  
E, come aveva sperato succedesse, l’interesse del suo ospite si infiammò ancora di più.

Gangleri gli chiese di come si fosse procurato il cibo, e Loki glielo disse. Gli parlò della reggia di Thrym e delle sue ricchezze, e rise con il suo ospite di quella corte di nobili così facili da ingannare e di uomini fidati scelti di sicuro più per la forza delle armi che per quella della mente, e gli raccontò \- senza svelargli i suoi incantesimi o i segreti dei suoi canti, disseminando nel racconto appena abbastanza particolari da far sì che Gangleri si sporgesse verso di lui e gli venisse più vicino - di come fosse volato oltre le mura in forma di falco e si fosse celato con facilità agli occhi dei servitori. E l’altro lo ascoltò con orecchie attente e occhi brillanti, e bevve con lui, parole e lunghi sorsi d’idromele allo stesso modo.  
  
Dopo, quando la carne finì - ma loro continuarono a bere, coppa dopo coppa dopo coppa - Gangleri gli raccontò alcune delle sue avventure. Parlò con una voce roca e distante che sovrastò lo scoppiettare del fuoco e l’ululare del vento oltre i muri della casa, di terre deserte e lontane miglia e miglia, ancora più fredde e sterili di Jotunheim o aride e roventi quasi quanto Muspelheim - e Loki ascoltò avidamente queste storie, perché aveva sentito parlare di quelle lande da viaggiatori e mercanti e poi le aveva sognate, ma nella voce di Gangleri riusciva a vederle meglio di quanto avesse mai fatto prima.  
  
Poi gli raccontò storie deliziose di vergini sedotte proprio sotto al naso dei loro guardiani, con le parole o con la magia, e dopo ancora gli parlò dei suoi furti, di travestimenti e trucchi brillanti che lo fecero ridere forte, di inganni e stratagemmi che lo fecero sorridere dalla meraviglia e ammutolire dall’ammirazione. E, anche se la sua faccia si faceva più rubizza e rilassata e la sua risata più facile ad ogni parola e ad ogni sorso, nemmeno il suo ospite rivelò quali magie avesse utilizzato per raggiungere i suoi scopi, ma lo stuzzicò e lo tormentò con frasi a metà e dettagli come fili sfuggiti dalla trama più ampia e complicata di un arazzo, abbandonati quasi distrattamente nei suoi discorsi.  
  
E continuarono così, finché calò la notte e anche dopo, una storia per una storia, a turno, come doni di ospitalità. E poi si scambiarono anche indovinelli, e enigmi e rompicapi - e per ogni domanda di Loki Gangleri aveva una risposta e viceversa, e le poche volte che Loki non riusciva a tenere il ritmo della mente svelta di Gangleri aveva comunque una battuta brillante sulla punta della lingua, uno scherzo che li facesse ridere entrambi fino a dimenticare ciò di cui stavano parlando. E, mentre testavano il proprio intelletto in questo modo, si stringevano di più l’un l’altro attorno al fuoco, avvicinandosi finché le loro fronti si toccarono, finché i loro respiri si mischiarono e le loro bocche quasi si sfiorarono mentre si parlavano sommessamente.  
  
\- Mi hai promesso un letto per stanotte - gli disse Gangleri a un certo punto. Loki guardò le sue labbra sottili che si muovevano e poi guardò un’altra volta nei suoi occhi, e in quelle iridi chiare c’era ancora quella curiosità, ma annegata in una luce calda, affamata. Poteva sentire i suoi capelli scarmigliati che sfuggivano da sotto il cappello e gli solleticavano il collo.

\- Non sono mai stato un uomo di parola - rispose Loki, e quando vide gli occhi di Gangleri assottigliarsi e la linea delle sue labbra farsi appena più dura rise e posò una mano delicata sulla sua guancia, sullo zigomo, appena sotto un occhio vivo e acceso: \- E non pensavo certo che avresti avuto ancora voglia di dormire, adesso. - E la sua mano si spostò più giù, lentamente, seguendo la mandibola, scendendo dal mento a passare le dita nella barba disordinata, fino ad accarezzargli il collo - sentì Gangleri fremere, mentre le sue unghie gli graffiavano appena la gola, ma non si ritrasse - e poi fino ad arrivare alla spalla.  
  
Rialzò lo sguardo e lo tenne fisso negli occhi dell’altro, mentre scostava appena i lembi della veste malconcia e lasciava scorrere le dita svelte e leggere sul suo petto - e poi ritrasse la mano di scatto, godendo del modo in cui Gangleri scopriva i denti, come trattenendosi dal ringhiargli contro. - Ѐ un vero peccato che tu voglia deludermi così ... - sospirò, e poi fece per allontanarsi.  
  
Rise, quando Gangleri gli afferrò il polso - le sue dita erano magre, ma la sua stretta era così forte che per un attimo si chiese se gli avrebbe lasciato un livido, rosso e vivido contro la pelle chiara - e se lo tirò contro, stringendoselo al petto. E continuò a sorridere anche mentre l’altro gli mordeva il collo, strappandogli gemiti che non provò nemmeno a trattenere, e quando prese un lembo di pelle sensibile tra i denti e cominciò a succhiarlo, facendolo ansimare, facendogli premere le mani sulle sue spalle.  
  
\- Come potrei mai deludere chi mi ha ospitato con tanta generosità? - domandò Gangleri dopo, guardandolo negli occhi mentre gli tastava il petto da sopra le vesti con una mano e con l’altra gli stringeva il fianco, mentre premeva il suo bacino contro il suo ancora e ancora. Sorrideva anche lui, adesso - un sorriso con troppi denti, un sorriso da lupo, di cui a Loki piacque tracciare i contorni con la lingua, prima di spingerla con forza tra le sue labbra - proprio come Gangleri ora stava spingendo una gamba tra le sue, sfregandola contro il suo sesso attraverso i calzoni per farlo gemere e mugolare nella sua bocca.  
  
E ci furono molti altri baci, dopo quello - violenti, brucianti, quasi morsi, sulle labbra e nella bocca, fatti di denti che cozzavano e lingue che premevano l’una contro l’altra e del sapore del sangue caldo, e poi sulla pelle nuda e sensibile, sulla gola e sulla spalla e sul petto di Gangleri mentre le mani di Loki si aggrappavano alle sue vesti povere e scure da viandante e ne tiravano i lembi fin quasi a strapparli via dal suo corpo, tra i capelli di Loki mischiati insieme ad ansiti rochi mentre la mano fredda di Gangleri si insinuava nei suoi calzoni e gli graffiava la pelle dei fianchi, si perdeva tra i riccioli di rame sul suo pube, stringeva le dita lunghe e sottili intorno al suo membro, muovendo la sua presa sulla sua carne su e giù e giù e su ancora.

Finì con Loki disteso sul pavimento della sua casa, accanto al focolare ancora acceso, la pelle nuda riscaldata dal tepore del fuoco ma scossa da brividi e tremiti comunque. Con la bocca di Gangleri attorno ad un capezzolo dritto, che lo succhiava piano e lo stuzzicava con la lingua e con i denti, e la sua mano che tirava l’altro tra due dita, e il fuoco che dipingeva d’ombre strane e volatili il suo corpo magro ma muscoloso e agile mentre si posizionava meglio tra le sue gambe aperte - tenute più larghe che poteva, più oscenamente che poteva - mentre premeva il suo membro eretto e duro e caldo contro la carne morbida delle sue natiche.  
  
Alzò il viso e lo guardò, Gangleri, a quel punto. La sua mano libera percorse il suo corpo, dal petto alla pancia, dal fianco al pube \- si sporse verso il tocco leggero della sua mano, Loki, ma il viandante sorrise e lasciò che le sue dita scivolassero appena più in giù prima di ritrarle subito - fino alla sua coscia, per massaggiare i muscoli tesi. - Voglio prenderti come una donna - disse allora Gangleri, con la voce schietta e ferma. C’era di nuovo quel sorriso, sulle sue labbra sottili.  
  
Loki si chiese se avrebbe accettato un rifiuto, e come lo avrebbe fatto. Poi sorrise a sua volta, perché fortunatamente non c’era alcun bisogno che lo scoprisse, almeno non in quel momento.  
  
Prese la sua mano nella sua, la sua stretta ferma almeno quanto la voce di Gangleri, e se la portò alla bocca. Si leccò le labbra, prima di schiuderle - prima di spingere le dita di Gangleri nella sua bocca, una dopo l’altra, leccandole lungo tutta la loro lunghezza, tirandone appena la pelle tra i denti, fermandosi a mordicchiarne le punte.  
  
Il modo in cui il respiro di Gangleri esitò per un attimo a quella vista - la sorpresa e il piacere e, ancora una volta, l’interesse nei suoi occhi - fu estremamente soddisfacente.  
  
Dopo, poté godere anche del modo in cui l’eloquente Gangleri rimase senza parole mentre affondava dentro di lui, prima le dita svelte e insospettabilmente gentili e poi la carne tesa e bollente, le sue mani che gli artigliavano i fianchi, la barba che lasciava impronte rosse nell’incavo della sua spalla e sul suo petto. Sembrava in grado solo di gemere e di ansimare nel suo orecchio - prima di leccarne il contorno e di farlo tremare, di baciargli e poi mordergli il lobo e di strappargli un gemito - mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, veloce e profondo, mentre lo riempiva con la sua carne e marchiava la sua pelle con i denti fino a farlo gridare.  
  
Non che la sua parlantina fosse in uno stato molto migliore, certo - ma fu anche la consapevolezza di aver ridotto il comandante dei nuovi dei in quel modo a farlo venire con tanta forza nel pugno di Gangleri.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

\- Come dovrei chiamarti, ora? - gli chiese Loki la mattina dopo, mentre lo osservava rivestirsi e avviarsi verso la porta dalla sua posizione sul pavimento.  
  
Il viandante si voltò verso di lui, e per un momento solo sembrò sorpreso di trovarlo già sveglio, come se fosse abituato ad andarsene in silenzio alle prime luci dell’alba o anche prima. Poi alzò un sopracciglio: \- Chi ti dice che avrai di nuovo un’occasione per chiamare il mio nome? -  
  
Loki gli sorrise, senza alzarsi ancora. - Chi ti dice che non la avrò? - chiese a sua volta: - Se vorrai tornare a Jotunheim avrai bisogno di amici, o almeno di un posto dove passare la notte. Non lo credi anche tu? -

\- E tu? - gli domandò ancora il viandante, e si interruppe per fissarlo con quel suo sguardo fin troppo acuto prima di continuare, come se stesse cercando di intuire la sua risposta: - Tu cosa ci guadagneresti, ladro degli Jotnar? -  
  
\- Storie, indovinelli, un mistero - rispose Loki scrollando le spalle: - Non succedono spesso cose interessanti, qui, sai? Ed è difficile trovare qualcuno con cui avere conversazioni stimolanti, quando così tanta gente ha paura dei tuoi inganni e ti porta rancore. -  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo momento, o forse per pochi attimi.  
  
\- E non hai paura che sveli i tuoi rifugi a quella gente? -  
  
\- E tu non hai paura che sveli a quella gente chi penso che tu sia? Sinceramente, penso portino ancora più rancore a _te._ -  
  
E fu il viandante a ridere, a quel punto, come se la sua impudenza lo divertisse. Loki sorrise a sua volta, perché non poteva non apprezzare un senso dell’umorismo simile.  
  
\- Chiamami pure Bǫlverkr - gli concesse infine il viandante, una scintilla negli occhi: - Se la nostra amicizia deve basarsi su questo genere di cose. - E poi gli diede le spalle di nuovo.  
  
\- Chiamami Bölvasmiðr, allora! - lo chiamò Loki, appena prima che uscisse dalla porta.  
  


  
  
  


  
  
Tornò, ovviamente. Tornò come Loki aveva previsto e come, dentro di sé, aveva desiderato e sperato.  
  
Tornò come pellegrino e Loki lo accolse nella sua casa e nel suo letto e tra le sue gambe - e il viandante fu di nuovo Gangleri mentre gli divorava la bocca di baci e gli lasciava insinuare le dita lunghe tra le sue labbra sottili, allora, e poi fu Gagnráðr mentre gli baciava la nuca e la schiena, e dopo ancora semplicemente Gestr mentre Loki gli stringeva forte i polsi in una mano per impedirgli di toccarlo mentre calava ancora e ancora sul suo ventre e stringeva di più i muscoli attorno al suo sesso.  
  
Tornò come corvo dalle ali lucide e nere e Loki lo riconobbe e lo inseguì come falco, e quando anche l’altro capì chi era volarono a lungo insieme in cieli pallidi e senza fine - e furono Hrafnaguð e Loptr, allora, e poi ancora Hrafnaguð e Hrafn-Ásar Vinr, prima di trovare una radura erbosa dove posarsi e di riprendere i loro corpi, perché la bocca del suo amico potesse infilarsi tra le sue cosce e le mani di Loki tra i suoi capelli, perché l’uno potesse godere della bocca e delle mani e della carne calda e sudata dell’altro contro di sé.  
  
Tornò e fu suo amico, suo complice, suo amante, e un ladro e un ingannatore e un seduttore bravo - quasi - quanto lui. E, ogni volta, alla fine ripartì - e Loki desiderò più di una volta di poterlo seguire, di sfidare con lui i saggi e i sapienti, di condividere le sue avventure, e perfino di vedere le mura di Asgard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Una volta, tornò da lui seguendo lo stesso sentiero da cui arrivato per la prima volta. Aveva le stesse vesti scure e malconce di Gangleri, sotto un mantello nuovo di un blu profondo, e lo stesso cappello - ma era cambiato, nell’aspetto e, forse, non solo.

\- Potrei chiamarti Gestumblindi, ora - gli disse Loki con un sorriso storto, ma cercò d’essere gentile mentre la sua mano si muoveva piano lungo il suo viso, accarezzandolo dal mento barbuto alla guancia fino alle bende che coprivano il punto nella sua carne dove prima brillava un occhio intelligente e pieno d’ombre. L’occhio buono del viandante gli riservò un’occhiata torva, ma si rilassò mentre le sue dita premevano appena, delicate, e poi si spostavano leggere fino a toccargli la fronte e la tempia, e poi ancora giocavano con i suoi capelli disordinati, arrotolandoli attorno alle falangi e lasciandoseli sfuggire ancora e ancora.  
  
E poi il viandante gli afferrò il polso, come aveva fatto quella prima notte, con la stessa forza e la stessa fermezza e allontanò la sua mano. - Da oggi potrai chiamarmi Sanngetall e Sannr - gli disse, e sorrise quando Loki alzò un sopracciglio in risposta, scettico, e poi continuò: - O Siggautr e Jǫrmunr, Yggr oppure Óski. O potresti chiamarmi addirittura Rǫgnir. - E l’occhio che gli rimaneva non era meno luminoso o meno intenso di quello che aveva perso, mentre lo diceva, brillava della stessa luce calda e avida.  
  
Loki lo fissò dritto in viso per un lungo momento, e poi rise e scosse la testa: - _Questo_ è un nome che non darò mai a nessuno, e tu lo sai bene. Ma potremmo sceglierne altri insieme, davanti ad un boccale di birra o due. -  
  
E il viandante rise con lui, prima di lasciare il suo polso e di prendere il suo viso tra le mani, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca e mordergli le labbra mentre Loki gli allacciava le braccia al collo.  
  
E mentre bevevano, davanti al fuoco caldo nella casa nel bosco, il suo ospite gli disse molti altri dei suoi nomi, nomi che fino a quel momento non aveva mai usato con lui. Gli rivelò anche cosa avesse cercato a Jotunheim e cosa avesse trovato, mentre Loki posava di nuovo le mani sul suo viso e poi le faceva scorrere più giù, sul collo e sulle spalle e poi sotto le vesti, e gli raccontò cos’era successo al suo occhio mormorando la sua storia nell’incavo della sua spalla mentre Loki stringeva le dita attorno al suo membro e con la mano libera gli accarezzava l’addome e i fianchi.  
  
Gli disse che era venuto in quella terra per cercare ciò che gli sarebbe potuto essere utile, tra un bacio sul petto e un morso sulla gola, e lo spogliò con gesti lenti e possessivi e ammirò il suo corpo e i lividi e i graffi con cui lo aveva marchiato nei loro altri incontri mentre ammetteva - forse più a se stesso che a Loki - che la sua ricerca forse non sarebbe mai finita. E Loki rise piano nel suo orecchio mentre premeva con le mani sul petto dell’ospite per farlo distendere sul pavimento di terra, e gli chiese se lui stesso non fosse stato sempre più che felice di essergli utile.  
  
Il suo amico lo fissò, a quel punto, e passò le mani tra i suoi capelli rossi, sulla sua nuca e sul retro del suo collo, nello spazio tra le sue spalle e più giù lungo la sua schiena. - Sì - gli disse guardandolo negli occhi, scrutandolo con quello sguardo che voleva sempre capire ogni cosa: - E continuerai ad esserlo? Mi sarai fedele? -  
  
Loki sobbalzò a quella domanda schietta, quasi brusca, eppure così piena di sfumature nascoste - e nell’attimo che impiegò per pensarci sopra quasi si ritrasse da lui, dal suo corpo nudo e solido e caldo.

Poi il suo ospite aprì le gambe per lui e guidò le sue dita tra di esse, a toccare la base del suo membro e i suoi testicoli gonfi, a tastare la sua carne e, infine, a premere piano contro la sua apertura. E Loki si lasciò catturare nell’ennesimo bacio, e il viandante dai tanti nomi lasciò che gli mordesse le labbra con furia e spingesse la lingua nella sua bocca per gustare ancora una volta il suo sapore.  
  
E poi, dopo ancora, mentre il suo ospite sussurrava nuovi nomi e titoli nel suo orecchio e tra i suoi capelli e contro la sua pelle - uno alla volta, intervallati da baci e morsi, tracciati sulla sua carne con la lingua, fino ad arrivare a _quel_ nome, in un gemito soffocato che lo fece rabbrividire e allo stesso tempo spingere ancora più forte e ancora più veloce dentro di lui - Loki capì che sì gli sarebbe stato fedele - almeno finché avrebbe potuto, almeno finché uno come lui ci sarebbe riuscito.  
  


  
  


  
  
  
Più tardi, mentre giacevano insieme per terra con le gambe intrecciate e i polsi destri premuti insieme - i tagli del pugnale che Odino aveva raccattato da qualche parte sotto le sue vesti rovinate bruciavano ancora sulla pelle, ma il sangue aveva smesso di scorrere molto prima, e il sudore si era ormai raffreddato sui loro corpi stanchi - Loki fu colpito da un pensiero improvviso.  
  
\- Tu puoi chiamarmi Loki, comunque - disse, e poi sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi: - Anche _Lævísi Loki_ andrebbe bene, però. Se fossi in vena di nomi raffinati. -  
  
Odino - il suo amico, il suo amante, e ora persino _suo fratello_ \- rise e lo strinse ancora di più a sé.  
  
\- Loki, l’astutissimo figlio di Farbauti - disse. Non c’era sorpresa nella sua voce. Lui non si aspettava certo che ve ne fosse.  
  
Loki riaprì gli occhi solo per guardarlo male, e poi li richiuse di nuovo. - Loki, il figlio di Laufey - puntualizzò.  
  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, in cui - Loki ne era certo - Odino fermò nella sua memoria quel commento, lo analizzò e dedusse le sue conclusioni.  
  
Poi Odino disse: - Loki il compagno di Odino e degli dei suona meglio. Sei pronto per venire ad Asgard con me? -  
  
Loki riaprì gli occhi di scatto e scrutò il suo viso. Non c’era scherno nei suoi occhi, e anche se Odino era bravo \- quasi - quanto lui a mentire Loki scelse di fidarsi comunque di lui, e sporse il viso verso il suo e lo baciò premendo la bocca contro la sua.  
  
Rimasero così tutta la notte, uno tra le braccia dell’altro, finché fu mattina e Odino dovette ripartire, e Loki andò con lui.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gangleri: stanco della via 
> 
> Bǫlverkr: colui che agisce male
> 
> Bölvasmiðr: artefice di sventura
> 
> Gagnráðr: colui che conosce la via
> 
> Gestr: ospite
> 
> Hrafnaguð: dio dei corvi 
> 
> Loptr: aria, cielo
> 
> Hrafn-Ásar Vinr: amico del dio dei corvi
> 
> Gestumblindi: ospite cieco
> 
> Sanngetall: colui che intuisce il vero 
> 
> Sannr: colui che dice il vero
> 
> Siggautr: dio della vittoria 
> 
> Jǫrmunr; potente
> 
> Yggr: terribile
> 
> Óski: colui che esaudisce i desideri
> 
> Rǫgnir: signore
> 
> Lævísi Loki: astuto, saggio Loki


End file.
